


Grey Area

by Butterbeerandbutterknives



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterbeerandbutterknives/pseuds/Butterbeerandbutterknives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's mother was the color grey in a black and white movie. Possible TW for child abuse/neglect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Area

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know this is short but I wanted to share my take on Mrs.Hummel. Please note the trigger warning.

Kurt never understood why they're called Black and White movies when they're almost completely composed of various shades of grey. Sure, certain parts were true to the name, but for the most part, it's all just degrees of the same color, coming together to form a story. But people have a habit, Kurt notices, of sorting things. They like to think that everything and everyone can be compartmentalized into a finite number of boxes. They don't like infinities. Thus, the sheer magnitude of color that old movies have to offer is donned Black and white.

People like contrast, as well. They like having absolutes and minimal options to choose from. It's always She's pretty or She's ugly; not once has Kurt ever heard a jock remark on how average a girl looked.

People always assumed that Kurt missed his mother. He's never corrected them, because he does miss her; but only to a degree. His mother was the color grey in a black and white movie, and Kurt only misses certain shades of her.

It makes Kurt feel awful to admit, but sometimes, he feels he misses the idea of a mother, more than his actual mother. Quite frankly, sometimes he's actually relived she's dead.

But he misses the lightest shades of his mother. He misses talking in French to her. He misses watching musicals and having tea parties. He misses dressing her up. He misses the relative happiness of his child hood.

But he's happy the darkest shades of his mother are gone. He doesn't miss her over drinking or the shouting or the slaps. He doesn't miss her forgetting to feed him for a day or two and he doesn't miss the hard shakes that rattled his brain or the verbal insults.

His mother wasn't a good person.

His mother wasn't a bad person.

Burt doesn't know the extent of the dark grey of his late wife. He knows that sometimes she drank too much. He knows that very now and then, she'd forget to make a meal. He doesn't know that most of the bruises Kurt got were not because he had fallen off playground equipment. That sometimes, she was mad at Kurt for coming into the world before she had done everything she wanted to do.

Kurt keeps the darkest shades for himself.


End file.
